Timeline
This is to be a detailed outline of the historical events of the Imperial Equestria Universe from before recorded Equestrian history to the present day. Dawn Era To ponykind in their many iterations and all but the most advanced of civilizations, this era is shrouded in legend and aeons-old rumours. *** * Beings from outside space and time, the spirits known as the Et’Ada are deceived by some of their own number lead by an ambitious architect called Lorkhan to fashion from the void between the Infinite Worlds a universe of rare artificial origin: the Aurbis or ‘Arena.’ * Realising that their divinity was threatened by the draining nature of such vast work, many Et’Ada cease, and demand for the cessation of the new creation to the point of subterfuge. * An Et’Ada called Magnus leads many of his kin, still at the apex of their divine power, away from impending strife to scatter themselves across their creation, creating the harmonious yet fluid and diverse Magne Ge, the Star Orphans. * The rise of the Magne Ge prompts the development of spirits such as the Draconequus, who derive essence from the new ideas the minds of the wandering deities passively pass into the Aurbis * The harmony of the Et’Ada is shattered for all time by heavenly conflict, giving rise to an additional two powerful pantheons consisting of the Daedric Princes of change, and the embodiments of stasis called Aedra. * An event called the Convention is held by the Aedra to decide the fate of the god Lorkhan. Lorkhan is punished for his actions and is separated from his divine heart. The remaining Aedra retreat to their own realms, with great influence on what lay outside but their spirits too unstable in mortal space to venture forth. The Daedra form new realms and claim old ones for their own, coming and going from the new material universe with impunity. 1 Bya - Age of the Progenitors -The Progenitors arise on the planet Nirn – a planet central to the first acts of the Et ‘Ada in material space – as the original civilization of space-faring, sapient mortal beings to rule over the Milky Way galaxy, united in their worship of Daedric Prince Jyggalag, the embodiment of order. -Progenitors begin to extensively study the Aedric and Daedric beings of the universe. -A collection of sapient races that will fall under the ‘Precursor’ nomenclature rebel against the supremacy of The Progenitors on their many worlds after diverging from the latter in evolution and initiating worship of the Draconequus, spurred by Daedric and Draconequus influence that wishes to see Jyggalag’s growing dominion shattered. -In the resulting chaos, the formerly order-obsessed Progenitors are rendered nearly extinct in battle against the Precursors and many young advanced species are extinguished in both the Milky Way and neighboring galaxies, with a few surviving Progenitors joining the Draconequus as their forms change in existential crisis. Nirn is abandoned by the Precursors and left to the primordial species arising on its surface, including the sapient and magically gifted race of trees, the Hist. -The first Elder Scrolls, artifacts of history and prophecy from outside the Aurbis and time itself, begin to appear, disappear, and reappear on Nirn and other worlds laden with sapient life throughout the universe. The Scrolls represent the Aedra’s primary attempt in influencing mortal events outside of their home in the afterlife of Aetherius. -Jyggalag is transformed by the other Princes to become the Prince of Madness Sheogorath and retreats deep into Oblivion where he cobbles together the Shivering Isles from the remains of his realm, leaving the Precursors to ascend as the most powerful mortal force in the known universe. -One known Progenitor is able to retain their natural form, and escaping, proceeds to watch the Precursor-ruled Milky Way from afar. -Scorning their one-time benefactors as roadblocks to their pursuit of pure harmony and supremacy, the Precursors cast out the Draconequus from regular space and form the Mantle of Responsibility in light of the costly consequences of their ascendancy, declaring themselves the guardians of every living being in the physical universe. Alicorn Era Crystal Era Early Crystal Era Late Crystal Era Middle Era Pre-Classical Era - Recorded History Begins Equestrian/Classical Era First Celestia Era Second Celestial/Post Nightmare Moon Era Third Celestial/Industrial Era Fourth Celestial/Early Modern Era Fifth Celestial/Modern Era